"The Friendless Summer" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:30 <@Don|Staci> -- START -- 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: We're back! 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: I know, I'm as shocked as you are. 15:31 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Don standing on the campgrounds of Boney Island* 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: Season two has officially been green-lit, and this year, 14 new teenage competitors are in it to win another cash prize. 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: I'm Don - your host - coming at you live from one of the most unforgiving places on Earth... Boney Island! 15:32 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Don standing on the decrepit dock* 15:32 <@Don|Staci> D: But despite the change in location, the rules remain the same: a handful of unsuspecting sixteen-year-olds will compete in life-threatening challenges to avoid being voted off. 15:32 <@Don|Staci> D: Last one standing after fifty days wins one million dollars! 15:32 * Don|Staci hears a loud horn in the distance. 15:32 <@Don|Staci> D: And here's our cast now. :) 15:33 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the new contestants approaching the island in a yacht* 15:33 <@Don|Staci> D: Uber-jock Lightning. 15:33 <+Lightning23> Whoo! Yo pops, Lightning's in to win it! 15:33 <@Don|Staci> D: Tan in a can Anne Maria. 15:33 <+AnneMaria3> Hey what's poppin' baby, I'm here to get that million! 15:34 <@Don|Staci> D: Bubble boy Cameron. 15:34 <+Cameron618> That's me! 15:34 <+Cameron618> Not much else to me...just a regular, average guy with no phobias or allergies whatsoever... 15:34 <@Don|Staci> D: Dork-ette Carrie. 15:34 <+Carrie|> Ohhh, hi everyone! I'm Carrie! 15:34 * Cameron618 shrieks and passes out. 15:35 <@Don|Staci> D: Type-A Emma. 15:35 <+Emma31> This is... seriously not what I expected 15:35 <@Don|Staci> D: Daddy's girl Dakota. 15:35 <+DakotaMilton> Hiii! 15:35 * DakotaMilton giggles. 15:35 <+DakotaMilton> Dakota here. Your future star has arrived! :D 15:36 <@Don|Staci> D: Surfer dude Brody. 15:36 <+Brody09> *looks around in shock* Whoa haha,Boney Island! I'm really here!! 15:36 <+Brody09> *waves at cameras* Sup dudes!! 15:36 <@Don|Staci> D: Cool guy Devin. 15:37 * Devin clears his throat. 15:37 <@Devin> Y-yeah! Sure I'm cool! 15:37 <@Devin> N...nice to meet you. @Staci 15:37 <@Don|Staci> D: Compulsive liar Staci. 15:38 <@Don|Staci> S: *looks past Devin* Oh my gosh. 15:38 <@Don|Staci> S: Don! 15:38 <@Don|Staci> S: Is it true what they say, that you had work done? 15:38 <@Don|Staci> D: Nice-guy gamer Sam. 15:38 * Sam10 is caught up in playing his GameGuy, until he stops and looks around 15:38 <+Sam10> Oh wait, we're here? Ha ha, awesome! Hi guys! 15:39 <@Don|Staci> D: Fashion blogger Jen. 15:39 <@Jen3> Hey hey hey! What's up? 15:39 <@Jen3> Trendsetter in the house. 15:39 <@Jen3> Umm, boat. 15:39 <@Don|Staci> D: Goth Ennui. 15:40 <@Ennui6> This place... it calls to me. 15:40 <@Ennui6> A cliff face shaped like a skull, jarred rocks, vicious wildlife. 15:40 <@Ennui6> This would make a great tourist attraction. 15:40 <@Don|Staci> D: Vegan Miles. 15:40 <+Miles618> Greetings, world! 15:41 <+Miles618> I am Miles, but Mother Nature simply calls me one of her disciples. 15:41 <+Miles618> Let's make the Earth a better place together. 15:41 <@Don|Staci> D: Troublemaker Scott. 15:41 <+Scott413> Sup losers? *sniffs pit and observes the gigantic skull mountain* 15:41 <+Scott413> Eh, I've seen scarier thing's in Pappy's closet. 15:42 <+Miles618> ...Is this Pappy of yours environmentally conscious? :| 15:42 <@Don|Staci> S: *gags a little* 15:42 <@Don|Staci> D: And finally, Chef Hatchet! 15:42 * ChefHatchet walks over to Don on the dock and grunts. 15:42 <@Don|Staci> D: Wait. 15:43 <@Don|Staci> D: If you're here, who's steering the yacht? 15:43 <@ChefHatchet> How am I supposed to know that?! :@ 15:43 * Don|Staci watches as the yacht collides with a large rock in the lake and starts sinking. 15:43 <@Devin> Oh crap! 15:43 <+Cameron618> THE BOAT IS SINKING! 15:43 * Cameron618 jumps into Anne Maria's arms. 15:44 <+Lightning23> Aw man! This can't be how Lightning dies. 15:44 <+Miles618> Think of all the fish whose lives are at risk thanks to this giant man-made catastrophe! 15:44 <+Sam10> What about OUR lives?! 15:44 * DakotaMilton screams. 15:45 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the campsite; Don stands in front of the new contestants assembled in a line* 15:45 <@Don|Staci> D: Sorry about the mix-up! 15:45 <@Don|Staci> D: I thought Chef Hatchet was driving the boat but it turns out it was just a raccoon. 15:45 <+Scott413> *glares at Don* 15:45 * Jen3 wrings out her hair. 15:46 <@Don|Staci> D: Anyway, now that everybody's dried off, let's run through some preliminaries. 15:46 <@Don|Staci> D: There are two cabins behind me: girls, you'll be sleeping in the east cabin, and guys, you're in the west. 15:46 <@Don|Staci> D: Like last season, we have an outhouse confessional for anyone who wishes to share their private thoughts... to the entire viewing world. 15:46 <+DakotaMilton> (conf) *applies makeup and blows a kiss to the camera* 15:46 <@Don|Staci> S: (conf) Ohmigosh I'm here. I'm HERE!!! 15:47 <+Cameron618> (conf) This place sure is ooky-spooky...but I'm not afr-- *something moves* Aaaaaaaah! 15:47 <+Sam10> (conf) Question, are there any outlets? My GameGuy ran out of battery. 15:47 <+Scott413> (conf) *scowls* Hmph. I can already tell these chumps'll be easy pickins. This island is gonna be the last thing on their mind when I'm through with them. >.> 15:47 <@Don|Staci> D: And unlike last season, there's a wooden tiki statue hidden somewhere in the campgrounds. 15:47 <@Don|Staci> D: If you find it, any votes cast against you at the campfire ceremony will be cancelled, putting you one step closer to the grand prize. 15:48 <+Carrie|> The real prize will be the friendships we make by the end, right guys? 15:48 <+Brody09> I thought the prize was a million dollars... 15:48 <+Brody09> Am I on the right show? 15:48 <@Don|Staci> D: First things first - you'll all be divided into two teams. 15:48 <@Don|Staci> D: Whoever makes it to the beach first gets to pick their teammates. 15:48 <@Devin> Wait, what? 15:49 <@Don|Staci> D: *pulls out a whistle and blows into it* 15:49 <@Don|Staci> D: Go!!! 15:49 <+Lightning23> *starts running at a fast pace* Team Lightning! 15:49 * Miles618 walks at a moderately quick pace. 15:49 * Sam10 starts running, breathing heavily 15:49 * Carrie| starts to run, but trips into mud. 15:50 * Miles618 extends a hand towards Carrie. 15:50 <+Miles618> You are one with Mother Earth now. 15:50 <@Ennui6> *runs but not very fast* 15:50 <+AnneMaria3> *catches up to Lightning* Hey, Lightning? 15:50 <+AnneMaria3> Mind if ya carry me? 15:50 <+AnneMaria3> Your arms look like they'd be pretty comfy for lil old me! 15:51 <+Lightning23> Psh, Lightning's got his own things to deal with! 15:51 <+Lightning23> You probably need the exercise anyway! 15:51 <+AnneMaria3> :o 15:51 <+AnneMaria3> (conf) What's that supposed to mean? Is this bod not fabulous enough? Is it the hips? The booty? The boobs? Look at me, guy, I'm a ten! 15:52 <+DakotaMilton> (conf) Running is so not my style. You know what this show could use? A chauffeur! 15:52 <+Brody09> (conf) Right when Don said beach,I wanted to like totally scream! But thatd be SO uncool haha. Hey you think that Don guy has surfboards? 15:52 <+Scott413> *runs and shoves Cameron* Move over bubble brain! 15:52 * Cameron618 falls over and hurts his ankle. 15:52 <+Cameron618> Ouch!!! 15:53 * Emma31 stops beside Cameron 15:53 <+Emma31> Oh my gosh! are you ok? 15:53 <+Cameron618> Yes...I think so... 15:53 <+Emma31> Here 15:53 <+Emma31> *helps him up* 15:54 <+Cameron618> Wow! 15:54 <+Cameron618> Thank you for your help! You're too kind! 15:54 <@Ennui6> You should learn to embrace the pain little one @Cameron 15:54 <+Cameron618> (conf) Emma was super nice! I've never been helped that quickly before...usually I just sit there and cry...*nervous laugh* 15:54 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Don standing at the beach beside two open crates filled with pineapples* 15:55 <@Don|Staci> D: Aaaaaand in FIRST place, we have... 15:55 <@Don|Staci> D: Scott! 15:55 <+Scott413> *crosses finish line* yeah! 15:55 <@Don|Staci> D: Followed by Lightning. 15:55 <+Lightning23> What? N-no, Lightning got first! 15:56 * Jen3 arrives with the other contestants 15:56 <@Jen3> How did Scott get here before we did? 15:56 <@Ennui6> He must practice the dark arts 15:56 <+Scott413> Sorry meatheads. If you cut through the woods like me you woulda won. ;) 15:56 <+Lightning23> There's no way I got second! Replay that footage! 15:57 <@Don|Staci> D: Looks like "Lightning" doesn't always strike so hard! 15:57 * Lightning23 grumbles to himself 15:57 <@Don|Staci> D: Scott and Lightning, for winning the challenge, you'll be selecting the teams. 15:57 <@Don|Staci> D: We'll do this schoolyard style: girl, boy, girl, boy... 15:57 <@Don|Staci> D: Scott, you're picking first for Team A. 15:58 <+Scott413> Cool. Let's see. Umm... 15:58 <+Scott413> I'll take metalhead over there 15:58 <+Scott413> *points at Anne Maria* 15:58 <@Don|Staci> D: Lightning, next for Team B. 15:58 <+Lightning23> Do I have to? 15:59 <+Lightning23> Aww....fine, Lightning chooses that blonde girl in the pink. 15:59 <+DakotaMilton> Hear that? I just got picked for a team! 15:59 * DakotaMilton gets photographed by a few paparazzi in the forest nearby. 15:59 <@Don|Staci> D: Wha-how the heck did photographers get here? :@ 15:59 <+DakotaMilton> My bad. 16:00 <+DakotaMilton> My daddy's SUPER rich and the paparazzi always want to know what his darling little heiress is up to. <3 16:00 * ChefHatchet cuts down a large tree in the forest, obstructing the paparazzi's view of Dakota. 16:00 * ChefHatchet laughs evilly. 16:00 <@Don|Staci> D: Thank you! 16:00 <+DakotaMilton> RUDE. 16:01 <@Don|Staci> D: Scott, you're up next to pick a guy. 16:01 <+Scott413> Tattoos. Get over here. 16:01 <@Ennui6> *walks over* 16:01 <+Scott413> Uh, I meant Brody, not you Gargoyle! 16:01 <+Brody09> Huh? 16:01 <+Brody09> Oh man!!! Thanks! 16:02 <+Lightning23> I choose him. 16:02 <+Lightning23> *points at Devin* 16:02 <@Devin> Wow! 16:02 <@Devin> This is the first time I've ever been picked for anything. 16:02 <@Devin> Except target practice. 16:03 <@Don|Staci> D: Scott, decide on a girl to add to your team. 16:03 <+Scott413> Hm...we need some eye candy but, I guess Emma will do. 16:03 <+Emma31> *rolls eyes and walks over* 16:03 <@Don|Staci> S: *waits impatiently* >:( 16:03 <+Lightning23> Guess Lightning chooses that preppy girl then 16:03 <+Lightning23> *points at Jen* 16:04 <@Jen3> Ooh, yay! 16:04 * Jen3 walks over 16:04 <@Don|Staci> D: Scott! Pick a guy. 16:04 <+Scott413> *scowls* Not sure if he qualifies but, Toothpick you're up *points at Cameron* 16:04 * Cameron618 shakes nervously, walking over. 16:05 <+Brody09> *raises hand for a high five @ Cameron* 16:05 <+Brody09> Haha welcome dude! 16:05 * Cameron618 tries to high five Brody, but accidentally smacks himself in the face. 16:05 * Sam10 sighs, taking out GameGuy, while he waits to be chosen 16:05 <@Don|Staci> D: Lightning? 16:05 <+Lightning23> Uhhh, I'll pick the creepy guy over there *points at Ennui* 16:06 <@Ennui6> *walks over* 16:06 <@Ennui6> Greetings fellow teammates 16:06 <+Lightning23> Yeah..don't speak to Lightning directly. @Ennui 16:06 <@Ennui6> As you wish mortal. 16:06 <@Don|Staci> D: Scott! You have your last pick of the girls. 16:06 <+Scott413> *notices who's left, groans* 16:07 * Miles618 is humming a tune, distracted by the visual appeal of nature around her. 16:07 <+Scott413> Yeah I'll go with the hippie. 16:07 <+Miles618> Oh? Sure. 16:07 * Miles618 walks over. 16:07 <@Don|Staci> D: Lightning, your call between Carrie and Staci. 16:07 * Carrie| looks at Staci. 16:08 <+Lightning23> ....The weird blonde girl? Not like Lightning's choices are huge. 16:08 <@Don|Staci> S: :-O 16:08 <@Don|Staci> S: Did you just call me huge?! 16:08 <@Don|Staci> S: (conf) I can't believe I was one of the last 3 girls. Like, I'm so much fun. And Carrie looks like she gets excited over buying markers or something. 16:08 <@Don|Staci> D: Well, since Staci and Lightning seem to get along so much, we'll put her on Team B and Sam, you'll be on Team A. 16:09 <+Lightning23> Sha-what?? You can't do that, I'd rather have gamer nerd over there than her! 16:09 <+Sam10> Hey! 16:09 <@Don|Staci> D: Team A, you shall henceforth be known as... the Mutant Maggots! 16:09 <@Don|Staci> D: And Team B, you're hereby dubbed the Toxic Rats. 16:09 <+AnneMaria3> Maggots? 16:09 <+AnneMaria3> Who you callin' a maggot, Don?! 16:10 <+Lightning23> It should be the Toxic Lightnings! 16:10 <@Don|Staci> D: No, it can't be the Toxic Lightnings. >.> 16:10 <+Cameron618> What's with all the references to chemical waste? 16:10 <@Don|Staci> D: I'll answer that in a sec - but first, a history lesson. 16:10 <@Don|Staci> D: Once upon a time, Boney Island was home to many ancient Inca tribes. 16:10 <@Don|Staci> D: A few years ago however, the area was rented by a biohazardous waste disposal company and used as a dumping ground for toxic waste. 16:11 <@Don|Staci> D: Needless to say, the chemicals have had a, uh... negative impact on the wildlife. *glances at Miles* 16:11 <+Miles618> No...not the animals! 16:11 <+Miles618> Anything but the animals! 16:11 * Miles618 cries. 16:11 <+Miles618> (conf) *cries* Those poor animals...they didn't deserve this! *blows noise into toilet paper* 16:11 <@Don|Staci> D: Oh! And the island is also widely believed to be cursed. :p 16:12 <@Jen3> Omg. 16:12 <@Jen3> That needs to go on my blog. 16:12 <+Brody09> Cursed??? 16:12 <+Brody09> For real? 16:12 <@Don|Staci> D: I'm sure it's just mumbo jumbo, but just in case it isn't, there is a way to lift the curse. 16:12 <@Don|Staci> D: According to legend, the only way to appease the tiki gods is by setting fire to an emblem made of fruit at exactly half past noon. 16:12 <@Don|Staci> D: *taps his watch* Which is in thirty minutes. 16:13 <+Scott413> Seriously?! 16:13 <@Don|Staci> D: Not my fault, you would've had more time if you picked the teams faster. 16:13 * Don|Staci gestures to the crates on either side of him. 16:13 <@Don|Staci> D: You have half an hour to stack these pineapples into a totem and light it on fire using nothing but pineapples, super glue, and matches. 16:13 <@Don|Staci> D: Starting now. xD 16:13 <@Devin> I guess we should start building! 16:13 <+DakotaMilton> Oh, one sec! 16:14 * DakotaMilton reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. 16:14 <@Don|Staci> S: Is that a cell phone? 16:14 <+DakotaMilton> Shhh! 16:14 <+DakotaMilton> *into the phone* Hi, we're at the beach. 16:14 <+DakotaMilton> We're building this weird pineapple thingie. 16:14 * Carrie| coughs and looks at Lightning. 16:14 <+Carrie|> Hey team, maybe we should do the challenge first! 16:15 <+Lightning23> Yeah. 16:15 <+Lightning23> And if anything athletic needs to be done, I'm the man for that plan. 16:15 <@Devin> All we need to do is pile the pineapples into a big totem. 16:15 <+Lightning23> A totem? What's that? 16:15 * Devin sighs. 16:15 * DakotaMilton watches the paparazzi fly over her in a jet and take photos. She poses on the beach. 16:15 <+DakotaMilton> Hey fellas! c: 16:16 <@Don|Staci> S: Is that a helicopter? Omigosh. 16:16 <@Don|Staci> S: *yelling at them* Are you from CMZ??? My uncle works for CMZ! 16:16 * DakotaMilton pushes Staci over. 16:16 <+DakotaMilton> Whoa! Those are MY photographers. 16:16 * Carrie| begins panicking. 16:16 <+Carrie|> W-what were we supposed to do again? 16:16 <@Devin> Here Carrie. 16:17 * Devin picks up a pineapple and gives it to her. 16:17 <@Devin> I'm Devin, by the way. 16:17 * Carrie| looks at the pineapple and looks at Devin. 16:17 <+Carrie|> T-thanks.. I'm Carrie! 16:17 <+Carrie|> Oh wait.. you already said my name. 16:17 <+Carrie|> *blushes* 16:18 <@Ennui6> *picks up pineapple and stares at it* 16:18 <@Ennui6> Such an exquisite fruit 16:18 <@Ennui6> It tries to hurt those who wish to eat it 16:18 <+Lightning23> Quit messing around gothie and let's do this! @Ennui 16:18 <+Scott413> Alright Maggots. As team captain I say... *thinks hard for a second* uh....who has an idea? 16:18 <+Cameron618> Not me! I'm allergic to pineapples! 16:18 <+Cameron618> ...And glue! 16:19 <+Cameron618> D: 16:19 <+Scott413> Fine, Bubble Brain will sit out. 16:19 <+AnneMaria3> *puts pineapple on head* Ooh la la who is this darlin' girl? 16:19 * AnneMaria3 pulls out a mirror to admire herself. 16:19 <+Scott413> And looks like Tan head will too 16:19 <+Scott413> Any other wise ideas? >:/ 16:20 <+Brody09> Oh I have one! 16:20 <+Scott413> And that would be? 16:20 <+Brody09> We should like totally like grind the pineapples up into powder! 16:20 <+Brody09> So it can be like the Pineapple Protein Powder I eat every morning back home! 16:20 <+Brody09> Before a big day of surfing.... 16:20 <+Brody09> Then we'd all be like SUPER in shape for the challenge! 16:21 <+Brody09> What do you think? 16:21 <+Scott413> Yeah right. It's a challenge not your daily juicing. *picks up some pineapples and starts gluing* 16:21 <+Brody09> (conf) Man I really liked my idea,I hope I didn't sound dumb! Back home my dudes say I'm not the brightest pencil in the pencil...jar... 16:21 <+Scott413> (conf) We're doing just a bit too well for my taste so why not have a little fun? I think its time for a little...accident. >:) 16:22 <+Scott413> Hey Cameron! Catch! *tosses glue at Cameron* 16:22 <+Brody09> Wait Scott! He's allergi-- 16:22 * Cameron618 can't see the glue, since he's broken out violently into hives. 16:22 <+Cameron618> Huh? 16:22 * Cameron618 gets hit with the glue. 16:22 <+Cameron618> Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! 16:23 * Cameron618 falls into the statue and it topples into the lake. 16:23 <+Brody09> :0!!!! 16:23 <+Emma31> *gasps* 16:23 <@Don|Staci> D: *snickers* 16:23 <@Don|Staci> D: Looks like the Mutant Maggots have had a little... 16:23 <@Don|Staci> D: Accident. 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: Which means the Toxic Rats are today's winners! 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: They get an all-expense-paid visit to the Boney Island tuck shop. :D 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: Devin, it's up to you to light your team's totem and lift the curse. 16:24 * Devin lights a match and attempts to set the totem on fire. 16:24 <@Devin> I-It's not igniting. 16:25 <+Lightning23> Hurry up dude. 16:25 <@Devin> I'm trying, it won't light! 16:25 <@ChefHatchet> That's because y'all are using pineapples! 16:25 <@ChefHatchet> Citrus can't catch fire. 16:26 <+Lightning23> Oh. 16:26 <+Carrie|> Oh.. 16:26 <@Don|Staci> S: Ohhhhh! 16:26 <@Don|Staci> D: Well, why didn't you tell me that earlier?! 16:26 <@ChefHatchet> I don't like gettin' involved in your business. 16:27 <+AnneMaria3> So if no one completed the ritual, is the island still cursed? 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: *looks up and watches as the sky begins to turn green* 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: Uh, not sure. Good question though. 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: By the way, Mutant Maggots, I need all of you to head to the outhouse and... 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: NOT vote. You all live to see another day on this show! :D 16:28 <+AnneMaria3> Phew! 16:28 * AnneMaria3 sighs in relief. 16:28 <@Don|Staci> D: In the meantime.... I'd recommend you all get inside your cabins. 16:28 <@Don|Staci> D: *sees lightning strike a tree behind him* 16:28 <@Don|Staci> D: Y'AH! 16:28 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Don by the Hurl of Shame* 16:29 * Don|Staci points to the camera. 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: And I recommend YOU to tune into seven more weeks of this suspenseful season! 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: Fourteen new competitors. 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: One million dollars. 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: Who will wind up with the grand prize? And who's first to kick the bucket? 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: Find out next time on Boney Island! 16:30 <@Don|Staci> -- END -- T T T